


Want You Back

by astr0cat



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: VERY OLD





	Want You Back

He climbed into the belly of the great white bear

Tetsuo looked up at the Capsule leader, eyes filled with fiery envy.  
Envy that had built up over time, envy that Kaneda had caused.

It's very sticky and it smells a little fishy  
But no one will look for him there

Everyone looked up to the one and only Kaneda, loved him. If Tetsuo just dropped dead in a heap of rotting bones and emotions no one would care enough to bring him out of his misery, not even Kaori. 

He took a moment to pick his thoughts and make them clear

Tetsuo had tried his best to make his mind clear and pure but to no avail. All he had wanted to do was be like Kaneda, to save him for once.

Oh, what a day it's been  
Oh, what a terrible state he's in

The robotic appendage that now embraced the ravenette’s shoulder twitched and moved as the wires adjusted themselves rapidly. The pain that came with it engulfed Tetsuo’s fragile mind, pushing him to the limit.

Her eyes are wired, there's a hat over her thick black hair

Even Kaori, his sweet Kaori, could not have prevented this unavoidable tragedy. Fate would have found numerous other ways to lay out his life as it had been.

They're racing through the snow  
Their sweaty hands keep slipping  
But they're almost there

Tetsuo remembered the gang’s first winter together, Kaori included. Running through the white, delicate crystals, slipping on the shining ice as they ran back to home after a day’s relaxation.

Her father's shotgun ringing out now through the cold night air

A gun sounded off in the distance bringing the cape wearing male out of his cherished memories. The bullet dug into the metallic metals of his newly formed arm, forcing him to fall to the side in agony.

Oh, what a fix they're in  
Oh, what a terrible sin  
Oh, what a fix they're in  
Oh, what a terrible sinister game

The pain only grew worse as his arm transformed into a hideous mass of flesh, swelling bigger like a bubble as the seconds passed on.

The hunter did play  
To give them the hope  
That they could get away

The Colonel loaded his handgun once more, getting ready to fire another shot only for the ravenette’s newly built arm to fester and chase after him, grasping and squeezing him. Tugging and pulling at his skin.

When biding his time  
He did wait down the line  
To bring a disaster  
On their youthful dreams of escape

Another shot rang out in the cold, crisp air as a bullet flew through the sky causing Tetsuo’s arm to retract. Kaneda had entered the scene in all his undying glory, gun in hand. Tetsuo hated him. He hated him, loathed him, yet...he still...felt an emotion opposite of hate.

Oh what a day it's been  
Oh what a day it's been

Another bullet made itself at home in the ravenette’s arm causing the teen to fall to his knees, the scarlet cape covering the monstrous limb. Tetsuo stared in horror as the festering appendage slowly mutated into a horrendous abomination.

Run, there's a bullet in your back  
Run, run, there's a bullet in your back

Kaneda fired more rounds at his once called friend. Remorse, pity, guilt, pain. They pricked him in the heart like dirty needles off of the floor. Tetsuo was out of control, he was out of everyone's control it had to be done. The Capsule leader grit his pearly white teeth as he let his index finger pull the trigger over and over.

Run, run, run, there's a bullet in your back  
But I wouldn't take it back, I wouldn't take it back  
Run, run, run, there's a bullet in your back  
But I wouldn't take it back, I wouldn't take it back

The times Kaneda had shot at Tetsuo were countless and had caused his friend, his childhood friend, his best friend to turn into something worse, only for the worse and not the better.

Run, run, run, there's a bullet in your back  
But I wouldn't take it back, I wouldn't take it back  
Run, run, run there's a bullet in your back

Screams of agony and excruciating pain left Tetsuo until he could no longer form words due to his current state. Pain surged throughout his whole body as it began absorbing anything near like an endless pit, a black hole. And all Kaneda could think of was how much pain he was putting this man through, how much agonizing horrid pain he was putting his dear friend through.

And I want to take it back

He wanted to take those bullets back, take time back, take it all the way back. Before Tetsuo had the accident, before they went out that night, to before anything negative could happen. Before Tetsuo hated him.

I want to, want to  
I want to, want you

Tetsuo wanted to take it back, the overdosage of power, the pain, the emotional damage he had put so many people through-that he had put Kaneda through. He wanted to be beside Kaneda, he didn't want to die, not yet.

I want you, want you

The ravenette that was once Kaneda’s finest gang member, now a mass of growing, swelling flesh. Tetsuo wanted to be with the Capsule leader. He had always admired him. He didn't want Kaneda always saving him, looking down on him, protecting him. He wanted to protect the red jacket wearing man for once, to save him, to be stronger than him. But it wasn't meant to be and Tetsuo had decided that if Kaneda wouldn't let him be stronger, even for a day, he'd kill him.

I want you

Now Tetsuo regretted that decision, it was a poor and rash decision. He could never kill Kaneda, never.

want you

Salty tears slid down the ravenette’s face as he looked over to the man he loved, loved as much as a precious item you would never let go, never lose.

want you

Tetsuo didn't want to let go, he didn't want to leave Kaneda. He pleaded desperately as his body was slowly engulfed by the bright bomb Akira had created.

want you back

All was in vain though and soon nothing remained but a tiny, glowing sphere that floated down to Kaneda’s open hands. “Tetsuo....”


End file.
